1. Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates to a system and method for generating a conversation in a social network based on visual search results. In particular, the specification relates to indexing MMR objects, receiving an image from a user, matching the image to an MMR object and generating a conversation based on the MMR object.
2. Description of the Background Art
There currently exists a gap between different types of media. People still use print media for things such as textbooks and class notes. However, much of the discussion of educational materials takes place electronically over email, texting, posting or on electronic blackboard systems.
One attempt by the prior art to solve this problem is to associate paper media with an electronic version. If the user wants to collaborate with other users regarding an activity related to the paper media, the user can email the electronic document to other students or post something on a social network. This method, however, is cumbersome and can be both over-inclusive because most of the user's friends will find the post irrelevant and under-inclusive because the user is not friends with all the students for a particular class.